An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) or “drone” or unmanned aircraft system (UAS) is an aerial vehicle designed to be used without a human pilot onboard and controlled remotely or flown autonomously through software flight plans. UAVs may fly everywhere, including over private or public properties. UAVs have been used for various purposes including search and rescue, traffic monitoring, weather forecasting, crowd monitoring, agriculture management, commercial package deliveries, aerial photography, surveillance, and the like. However, despite these benefits, aerial surveillance by UAVs raises significant privacy issues. Due to the heights at which UAVs can fly and their sometimes small structure, they are often beyond the range of sight for most people, which can give a rise to disconcerting feeling that one may be monitored and information may be gathered by a UAV without one's knowledge. For example, one such UAV may be hovering at an apartment window and may anonymously perform video surveillance to gather information about an individual's private life.